Current toy blimps, and particularly dirigibles, are relatively large and require a sizable investment of time and money to build and operate. A typical arrangement includes a gondola mounted on the underside of the blimp body; a number of propellers mounted on the gondola; a power source to attached to the gondola to rotate the propellers; and a remote control steering system.
Most designers of current toy blimps at tempt to design their crafts to be in constant equilibrium with the atmosphere. This causes significant design problems because it requires that the blimp include a control system, in part in order to bring the craft down to earth after its fuel or battery power is spent. The control system, however, adds weight that must be counterbalanced in order to encourage level flight. The end result is that these toys typically have complex and cumbersome propulsion and steering systems.
These complicated systems necessitate the use of heavier construction materials, heavy batteries or fuel, and additional structural componentry. This adds to the cost and time required to manufacture these blimps and results in most manufacturers offering only kits instead of a more desirable pre-assembled blimp that is instantly ready to be played with. Moreover, these blimps are very large, over 12 feet long. Assembled blimps are expensive.
On the opposite extreme, are floating balloons. These are very simple, but boring as a toy because they do not do anything. They have no moving parts. They are not capable of propelled flight. They simply provide visual amusement through the floating indicia printed on their outer surfaces.
These balloons are further disappointing because they do not last very long since their internal gas tends to leak out after about five days. Some balloon manufacturers claim to have refillable balloons. One method is to provide an extension on the balloon edge comprised of opposed adhesive covered surfaces that may be separated in order to add gas. These types of valves fail after three or more openings and closings, because dust and oil accumulate in the adhesive and reduce the glue's ability to adhere, and therefore retain the gas within the balloon.
Another type of supposedly refillable balloon is the type that includes an elongated extension stemming from an edge of the balloon. When the balloon loses helium, the tip of the extension is cut off, the balloon is refilled with gas, and the new extension end is heat sealed again. Eventually, the extension becomes very short and the user can no longer reseal the balloon. Another type uses the same extension, but instead requires the user to twist the extension and attach a hinged clamp around the twisted portion. The extension is usually formed from a thin material that tears after being subjected to about five openings and closings.
There exists a need for an inexpensive toy blimp capable of being easily and economically manufactured so as to reduce the amount of assembly required by the user. Such an optimal device should be truly refillable in order to extend its life, and should include a simple propulsion mechanism. The toy should be capable of being propelled to follow a general flight path, and configured so as to be stable even with only minimal controls and control surfaces.
The present invention provides such an optimal toy blimp. It is capable of being cheaply, easily, and quickly mass produced. It is believed to be the only known small-scale propelled blimp that actually flies with control lines attached. The present invention further includes a unique refillable valve and a sturdy propulsion system to withstand repeated use.